Organization Phobia
by Mooncry
Summary: Fear...Phobia...Everyone has one. But does Nobodies of Organization XIII, who were supposed to cannot feel emotion, fear anything at all?
1. Bad Foo Foo!

**Hey Nari crow, I finally got the first chapter of **_**Organization Phobia**_** up and running thanks to your idea and permission for me to use for the first chapter. Thank you!**

**Disclaimers: Idea for this chapter belongs to Nari Crow and characters belong to Square Enix.**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Bad Foo Foo!**_

"Hey Axel!"

The red-head quickly turned around to see his two friends, Roxas and Demyx walking towards him. They probably had something fun to do in mind.

"What up?" asked Axel with an amused smile. He had found it musing that both of his two friends are shorter than him since they both joined the Organization.

"Roxas and I want to go to Twilight Town," answered Demyx quite cheerfully, "Want to come with us?" Roxas was doing one of his blank stares at his best friend and his eyes had practically turned to glass orbs. Axel, in turn, stared back and managed to hold his gaze until his emerald eyes started to tear up.

"Sure but tell Roxas to stop doing the 'Porcelain Stare'!" answered Axel who backed away from the blondie. Everyone at the Organization called it his 'Porcelain Stare' because it made him look like a porcelain doll and he only does it either to scare people or to beg. He managed to freak Xemnas and Saix with this face!

Roxas immediately stopped doing the stare and smirked at his taller friend. Axel and Demyx knew what the keyblade-wielding Nobody was thinking. But the duo only shook their heads and walked ahead of Roxas who was just standing there.

_Axel, you phailed! YOU PHAILED! _Was his Inner Roxas' thoughts as he jumped kicked into the air, _You phailed! _Too bad he didn't notice that his two friends were ahead of him.

"Roxas! Are you coming or not?!" called out Axel when he and Demyx were practically across the hallway. Roxas blinked thrice and went out of his little mental rant.

"H-hey! Wait for me!" shouted the short blondie as he caught up to them. Both Axel and Demyx did an anime sweat drop as they had the same thought;

_Roxas was doing the Inner Roxas Rant again…No more Sea-Salt Ice Cream for him…_

Roxas opened one of the portals of darkness to Twilight Town and ran in first with Axel and Demy following.

At Twilight Town…

"SEA-SALT ICE CREAM!!!" Screamed Roxas as soon as he spotted the poor ice cream truck. Demyx quickly restrained him from attack the truck to prevent another 'Sea-Salt Incident'.

"Roxas, no ice cream. Later. Got it memorized?" Was what Axel told him to calm the shorter Nobody down. Roxas nodded vigorously and Demyx finally lets him go. Then the trio started exploring the twilit town

About an hour later…

"I don't remember this being here."

Axel and demyx turned around to see Roxas standing in front of a shop. But it didn't look like the normal shops you would find here in this town and the building structure made it appear as if it was going to fall apart at any second. There was a sign up there that should've told them what kind it was but some of the letters were missing. Some of the letters were on the verge of falling off.

"Maybe it's because you haven't noticed it before until now?" answered Demyx who was quite unsure of himself. While the blondes were talking, Axel had the liberty of exploring the shop when they didn't notice.

Cages of animals surrounded the dark room of the house and the only lights wither came from the windows or the light bulbs of the fish and reptile tanks. The wooden planks on the floor creaked as Axel peered inside each cage, observing each animal. The animals appeared nourished but they seemed to be…Abnormal somehow.

"Do you have an interest in any of my pets?" Purred a voice from behind. Startled, Axel quickly turned around to find a slim, middle-aged woman. She was a tanned brunette wearing a purple flowing skirt with a forest green gypsy shirt.

"Whoa…You could've given me a heart attack!" exclaimed the pyro, remembering that he couldn't get a heart attack since he is a Nobody with no heart. He caught the info from Zexion a while back.

"I apologize. My name is Lyra and I am the owner of this of this pet paradise." Replied Lyra, her golden eyes beaming. Axel quickly glanced at the windows, hoping to catch Roxas' and Demyx's attention as they both kept talking.

_Uh…I don't think I would call this place a paradise…_Was Axel's thoughts as he mentally pleaded to his friends to come inside this animal house.

Outside…

"Hey Dem," stared Roxas as he looked around the area, "Where's Axel?" Water boy's eyes widened as he and shortie just noticed the disappearance of their pyromaniac friend.

"You don't think…?" trailed off Demyx as he turned his head towards the old shop. It was Roxas who had seen Axel through the window who was talking to Lyra and ran inside, ready to tackle the redhead. If it weren't for Demyx, Number VIII would be galling into the basement because of the instability of the aged floor boards.

Now Inside…

The pyro watched in shock as Demyx restrained Roxas from tackling him to the cold floors. "Roxas…That's really unnecessary…" stated Axel as soon as XIII calmed down. The ice-cream obsessed Nobody's only reaction was a couple of blinks.

"I see that you had brought some friends." Stated Lyra as she took a look at them. Both IX and XIII backed away from her before Demyx decided to look at the…Bunnies.

"Hey guys! Do you think the Superior would let me have a bunny?" asked Demyx as he looked a fluffy, white one with pink eyes. Axel and Roxas quickly shook their heads.

"No WAY, Demyx! Remember when Vexen had his mutated pet rat!," exclaimed Roxas, shuddering at the memory. Axel did too until Lyra poked him on the shoulder which caused him to jump again.

"I can give him to you for free," stated the brunette, "But you will have to buy the supplies." The happiness Demyx felt in his nonexistent heart was indescribable and it definitely showed on his face. They had to give in or he would plod their rooms.

"…Fine but make sure that the Superior doesn't find out!" instructed both Roxas and Axel monotonously. Demyx just joyfully nodded as he bought the supplies for the bunny rabbit.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" muttered Axel as he took a last look at the mewing kittens that strangely looked like tiger cubs . Roxas took a look at the Pomeranian puppies and restrained himself from stealing one of them. They all left as soon as Dem paid for everything.

Later…

"Hey Axel?" Demyx again but he had Foo Foo with him. What's going on?

"What Dem?" Axel, too, wondered what the French toast was going on.

"Roxas and I have to go do a mission at the Pride Lands so can you watch Foo Foo for me?" asked Demyx shyly. Everyone knew that if Demy talked shyly, he was getting ready to do the Puss face that he picked up from Shrek 2.

"Fine." Demyx quickly dropped Foo Foo in his arms before waving then portals off. Axel took a look at the bunny in his arms and could've sworn that his pink eyes turned gold for a split second.

When Demy got back…

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!"

Demyx and Roxas stared at the scene before him; a trembling, cornered Axel about to get Faded by a monstrous bunny who is more than just taller than the pyro now. Flowing gold eyes were staring at the red-head and slimy green goop was drooling from its mouth.

"Bad Foo Foo! Dance Water Dance!" Demyx sent out his water clones after the bunny while Roxas summoned his keyblades while Axel shakily summoned his chakrams. But it didn't take them long to completely knock out the bunny though Axel created a circle of fire around himself so Foo Foo won't get near him.

"No…No…More bunnies…" moaned Axel as he fell to the floor. Roxas helped him up despite Axel's surprisingly heavy weight before teleporting him back to his room. This left Demyx alone with his bunny…But unfortunately, Demyx had to release the bunny as soon as the Superior heard about this and Axel had forevermore, a phobia of bunnies.

* * *

**R&R Plz!**

**Mooncry**


	2. Mad Scientist

**Second chapter is up and on the go! Hope you like this ensy weensy chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimers: Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix and Suite Life of Zack and Cody belongs to Disney.**

**

* * *

**

**Mad Scientist**

_Ensy weensy spider…_

Vexen was calmly mixing together some complicated chemicals into some kind of growth potion inside his own lab. He wanted to see if this potion could make a certain member taller so he wouldn't be mocked by the other members.

_Went up the water spout…_

A teeny spider in the meanwhile was constructing a silky web in the top left corner of the lab. Right where Vexen was contrasting the potion but the two pay no notice to each other as they did their own task at hand.

_Then out came the rain…_

"Dance, water, DANCE!"

Demyx had busted into the room, followed by Axel/ Water splashed everywhere inside the room, much to the academic's dismay, and it even reached the tiny web which the little spider was holding on to for its dear life.

_And washed the spider out…_

The spider finally let's go of its web and feel to the wet floor. How he managed not to get squished by the scrambling stinky feet of the Organization, we will never know. Unfortunately for both Vexen and the spider, the concoction fell on the little arachnid and the water made it spread all over the little spider.

_Then out came the sun and dried up all the rain_

In a quick act of desperation, the pyro increased the room's temperature which dried the room and the spider. But the spider had already absorbed the potion and started growing into a height that could make even Saix afraid.

Soon the three members were staring at the twenty eyes of the spider. It blinked its many eyes before beginning to wrap the trio in the silvery, sticky webbing. Demyx began screaming his larynx off while Axel tried to burn the webbing off and Vexen was frozen in place, mouth agape and eyes widened.

_So the ensy weensy spider climbed up the spout again…_

It didn't take long for Axel to take the webbing off and push the spider into a portal of darkness to who knows where. But it took even longer for Vexen to forget that fateful day. Soon, it dawned on everyone that Vexen would have forevermore, arachnophobia.

Somewhere at Boston…

Carrie was holding out a phone list where people who need help and was reading them out to her superhero twins, Zack and Cody. "O.K. there is a bus t on a broken suspension bridge; you know what I go with the giant spider that is attacking City Hall. Screaming is heard outside the Tipton Hotel.

"Ohhh, I think it just ate the Mayor…"

A loud burp was heard, presumably from the spider.

**

* * *

**

**A little R&R plz! Constructive criticism would help!**

**Mooncry**


End file.
